A wide variety of services are being provided to users through smart phones equipped with high-performance CPUs. Accordingly, the smart phone has been very popular. In order to provide the diversified services to the users through the smart phones, a wireless Internet service has been utilized.
For providing the wireless Internet service, a related service provider installs a multiple number of wireless access points (APs) at various places. For example, a great number of wireless APs are installed and operated inside a building.
Because the great number of wireless APs are installed inside the buildings, the quality of the wireless Internet service might be improved. However, it takes a great amount of time and cost to install multiple wireless APs inside the buildings.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for a method for extending the coverage of the wireless APs with reduced cost and time by using existing facilities